narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginnings of Lust
The sun rose on the beginning of a beautiful spring day, as flower petals danced through the blooming forest. A young woman traversed her way through this picturesque scene, stopping to admire nature's work before continuing on her path, inspired by what she had seen. As she walked, the gates of the original Konohagakure loomed into view, proclaiming a might that had the hidden village on top of the world for much of its time. Despite losing this title, the village remained a Land of Fire hub, while also drawing people from all over the shinobi world. On her seven year odyssey, this proved to be her fifth stop, as she bloomed from a young 15-16 year old girl into that of a 20-21 year old woman. She had gained her fair share of admirers on her trek, even catching wind of marriage proposals, but she politely declined, considering she still had so far to go. It was too early to be settling down, especially with such a wide world to traverse. Shrugging her shoulders, Sada delved through the gates, being greeted by the sounds of a lively time. The streets were filled with people from all walks of life, yet everyone greeted each other with the same warm and inviting feel. She heard people inquiring about the health of other people's families, gossip, and the daily news. Despite the large size, it felt surprisingly intimate, a fact that made Sada feel at home. Shaking herself from her state of stupor, Sada walked through the village's streets, peering into shops before walking out and immersing herself in the mood of the day. She could tell the fair weather had a good effect on the people, making the interactions all the more pleasant. Many commented on her beauty as she chatted with them about various topics, the men being attracted to her warm lavender eyes and golden blonde hair, and the women to her kind smile and pleasant disposition, as well as the glint of adventure in her eyes. Soon she was receiving all sorts of advice on where to stay, where to eat and what to do, something she accepted with grace. Part of her was surprised just how friendly they were, being the clear opposite of the Kiri citizens she encountered earlier. Meanwhile, during this heart-warming atmosphere, a man is lying on the top of a roof. The building is relatively high and the roof is inclined. He's seemingly taking a nap, his body his loose, his hands behind his head, a soothing aura of serenity obscures the man's thoughts as if he has nothing to worry about. The man's appearance is quite unique. He possesses short, silky, silver hair. His attire is rather classy as he's wearing a light-blue coat made of a very soft fabric. Under it is an elastic black top, made of a special malleable fabric in order to provide flexibility in motion. His brown pants are rather basic, made of the same fabric as his coat. Finishing off his attire with black sandals. Additionally, he's wrapping bandages on his shins, over his pants. Starting from his feet and ending below his knees, a typical shinobi accessory. Furthermore, he's wearing a black eye-patch, which makes him look a bit more intimidating. Overall, the man looks very handsome. Lying on top of the man's stomach, a very small bunny. It's wearing a miniature version of the man's coat. "What a boring day in this boring village." the man utters in a sleepy tone. The bunny sighs "You have anything better to do?" he questions in a very high tone and low volume as his voice is rather high-pitched. Saizen gets up in order to become at a seated position, with a serene and impassive expression on his visage. "Yeah" he replies after a few seconds as the bunny jumps on his shoulder. Saizen walks to the edge of the roof and starts scanning Konoha. He spots all kinds of citizens. Old men, children, families, teenagers and even a group of Jōnin roaming the village. "How boring." he says. During his analysis, he spots a very beautiful woman strolling the streets of the village, Sada is the woman. "Well look at that, I've never seen her around the village before, must be a guest. We should probably introduce ourselves, no?" the man rhetorically questions. "Whatever" the bunny replies. Saizen leaps from the roof and onto the ground, this causes a few citizens to jump in surprise as the man seemingly appeared from thin air. However, it didn't cause much of a scene. The man started strolling towards the woman who was walking in front of him. He then taps her on the shoulder. "Hey there beautiful, you seem new around here, am I wrong?" he says in his soothing tone and piercing gaze. His style of talking managed to get him many ladies as he's rather attractive. Having finished her conversation with the some the locals, Sada continued to browse the village's main streets, deciding on what to do next. She had began to reach the conclusion of lunch being in order when she was tapped on the shoulder. As a person who was good at controlling her emotions and body language, Sada didn't jump, though she was a bit surprised. Turning around to see who the culprit was, Sada comes face to face with a handsome young man in possession of silky white hair, a distinctive black eyepatch and a bunny on his shoulder. Part of her thought the bunny was rather cute, but she retained a poker face, noting everything about the young man's body language denoted him as a player. Sada wouldn't lie though as she could see the reasons why, particularly when he spoke. She willed herself to not be caught in the hype however as she surveyed the man with her lavender eyes, before becoming fixated on his jaw for a little while. Meeting his gaze, Sada coolly responded, "Indeed I am, may I ask what your name is?" She shifted her weight to her other foot while waiting for a response. Meanwhile, the citizens continued undisturbed on their ventures, though a few noted that the young man, a staple in the village, was on another conquest of his. They doubted he would succeed however, as they noted despite her pleasant disposition, this young woman possessed a inner fire of adventure that they doubted even he could match, assuming the lad didn't pass out from nosebleed first. "My name? They call me Kinsei, Kinsei Saizen. However, feel free to call me Saizen or just Sai." The man says in his alluring tone, giving a slight smirk, maintaining eye contact with the young woman. "What about you? What's your name? And how come such a beautiful lady is walking in this village all alone?" The bunny turns his vision towards Saizen, with his drowsy eyes. "Damn it, he's good." the bunny thinks. "Now lets see how she'll react" Sada noted his name in the back of her head, as well as his very confident attitude. He was clearly sure of himself and his abilities to woo her, something that caused her to smirk in response as she stared into his crimson eyes, meeting his gaze. Considering he answered her question, Sada felt it would only be decent to respond, to at least some of his questions that is. "Well my name is Nakano Sada, though Sada will suffice," the young woman began, "As for your latter question, its because I just arrived a few hours ago. Though, I suppose you are volunteering to be my escort?" Part of her wondered how the bunny and the man had came to be acquainted, though she figured that would be a question for another time. Saizen looks at her, gazing into her eyes. He smiles at the woman, his smile is not that large, yet it clearly carries much joy in it. "Of course, I'll be glad to be your escort." The man says with confidence. The man scans the woman's body in an instant, deciding that her physique is perfect. "Seems like I hit the jackpot" he thinks. "Well then, where would you like to start our escort? I can show you various places in town." Sada noted the guy's smile, something which sent shivers of excitement down her spine that she tried to ignore. "I let that be the escort's decision, considering you know the place much better than I do," Sada said, before her stomach rumbled slightly. "Then again, food would be a good place to start," she added in an offhand manner, blushing ever so slightly. In turn, she gave him a quick glance over, noting his handsome yet well-built physique. He is a rather handsome guy, Sada admitted to herself, sending another shiver of excitement down her spine while she retained a rather solid poker face. While Sada is clearly interested in Saizen, she manages to hide that and retains a lifeless expression. This throws Saizen off as he gets the idea that she's unaffected by his looks or style. "Damn she seems like a stubborn one. I think she needs some time to get used to me. Patients." the man thinks while maintaining his vivid smile. He then follows it with a slight giggle at the woman's growling stomach. "Well, you sure seem hungry, must have been a long trip to get her. Don't worry though I'll treat you to some nice ramen. Follow me." the man says with the smile on his face slightly feigning. He walks with her in a ramen shop and orders two plates. Both shinobi rest on two chairs near the counter. Due to his utmost allurement and his experience with women, Saizen is able to drop any woman under his spell with some cleaver gestures. He displays his physique by opening the coat, which was slightly covering his abdomen and a part of his chest, making it seem unintentional. The material of his clothes show the outlines of his torso clearly, displaying his well-toned chest muscles and his outstanding abdomen muscles.He glanced at the woman with his delicate gaze, crimson eyes and charming visage. He gazed directly in her eyes then dropped her vision slightly towards her lips then back to her eyes. His gaze was so vivid and charming. He smiles slightly, his smile is seemingly magical as it was another aspect of his. "Sada-chan, I know I've already told you that, but my you're simply stunning" he says in a soft, alluring tone. "Now, if that doesn't do the trick, I don't know what will." the man ponders, yet showing no alteration in his facial expression no matter what his thoughts are. Noting that ramen did indeed sound appetizing, Sada followed Saizen to the ramen shop, a staple within the village and the larger Fire Country. She had heard the locals rave about the quality of the ramen made at this place, causing a certain set of expectations when she arrived and sat down. She wasn't disappointed, as the dishes were amazing, eliminating her hunger with ease while making her want more. One thing Sada could tell though was that Saizen was partially frustrated by her apparent lack of interest, something which caused her to smile slightly. It made the ramen all the much sweeter as she dug in, leaving not a single noodle behind. Sada's eyes displayed her contentment as her and Saizen's gaze met once more. However, her eyes drifted downward slightly as she noted his well-muscled and rather handsome physique, something which caused her to become numb with desire on the inside especially when combined with what equated to a charming package of a man. His use of an informal honorific broke Sada out of her daze, particularly when she heard his complement. Now, this is not to say she hasn't heard such words before, but his appeal combined with that silver tongue of his may have been the key to cracking her carefully constructed wall. "Thank you Sai-kun, you aren't too bad yourself," Sada responded, a whisper of emotion in her voice and a hint of feeling in her gaze and face. Saizen stares in her eyes for a few moment, only to look back at his plate to find it empty. He hears a burping sound from his shoulder, it's the bunny of his. He consumed the ramen while Saizen was occupied with Sada. Saizen looks at the bunny and chuckles, finding the situation rather funny. Saizen switches his vision back to Sada. He puts her arm around her and starts to lean in towards her face slowly. Tension builds up as both of their heartbeats start racing. Even though he took a while to get close, it felt like it took forever. He closes in on her lips, getting closer and closer. As he's merely millimeters away, Sada feels a hand groping her left breast. It's Saizen's hand, his grope seems to have been almost unintentional. However, it's just the opposite. "Oh my, they're perfect. You look really adorable when you're blushing by the way." the man notes. "Well it seems he's at it again. That man has no self-control at all." the bunny thinks as he awaits the woman's reaction. Sada felt Saizen's arm encircle her, desire running through her as her heartbeat reaches new levels of speed, no doubt the result of their physical interaction. She could feel the distance between their lips closing in rapid fashion, something that made her both excited and impatient. However, as she was about to close the small gap between their meeting. She felt a hand snake up her, before groping and feeling her left breast. Such an action shocked her, enough to shake her out of a would-be cry of ecstasy and the spell Saizen had her under. One could say it was the chastity in her fighting back against Saizen's whims. Without any warning, her eyes switched from their lovely lavender coloration to a white hue, before her open palms pushed Saizen back with rather pronounced force, breaking any connection they had earlier. "What do you think you're doing?" Sada stated coldly as she stood over the temporarily paralyzed man, anger clear in her voice. Saizen looks at Sada with an impassive impression as the assault drops him on the ground. He did not expect her to be a practitioner of the gentle fist. However, there are no signs of anxiety on his face. "Well then, lets see what she's got." he utters to himself. He gets up slowly and looks at Sada, smiling. "Woah now don't get me wrong, Sada-chan. My hand slipped..." he says with stutters in his words. Saizen disappears , leaving an afterimage in his wake and displaying his immeasurable speed and physical prowess. He appears behind the woman back to back with her. He raises his arm and slams his palm into her rear. "... Twice." he continues. He dashes out of the shop and starts leaping on the walls until he reaches the roof of a building. He rockets from one roof to another in an acrobatic style. "Lets see if you can catch up, Sada-chan." he utter to himself. With the bunny on his shoulder displaying a drowsy, sleepy facial expression. "I think I'm gonna take a nap now. Later, Sai." the bunny says as he disappears in a puff of smoke. Saizen chuckles "I wish I could take a nap myself. But I think I'm going to enjoy this." The moment Sada heard Saizen's lame duck excuse, she felt his palm on his rear. This served to infuriate her further as she watched Saizen speed off before climbing to the top of a building. He then jumped from building to building, before quickly growing distant; it was clear that his over the top exit would make a ruckus as the crowd watched him. Sada didn't care however as she gave chase, closing the gap quickly as ascend a building before imitating Saizen's jumping from roof to roof. "You're a lecherous pervert Sai-kun," Sada said, hurling the insult at Saizen's back. With practiced ease Sada finally caught up to him, matching him stride for stride; she noted that the bunny had disappeared. Thinking fast, she considered two options, before ultimately deciding upon the latter. Speeding up even further, she edged ahead of him before turning around suddenly. Making use of Saizen's own prodigious momentum, Sada patiently rammed her hands into his stomach as he collided into her, before completing the technique with a flourish. Sada then utilized her dōjutsu to locate his resting place after her brutal assault. As Sada closes in on Saizen, he watches her moves carefully. "Her speed is not too shabby." he notes to himself. As the woman appears in front of him, Saizen analysis her stance and body movements. He realizes she's about to use her gentle fist yet again. However, instead of changing directions or trying to block her attack, Saizen dashes straight towards her. Using the roof of the building, he plants his feet onto the roof and leaps in an acrobatic way, making a spinning flip over the kunoichi, evading her deadly strike. "Sorry, I won't fall for that again." he utters as he passes by her. Sada's attack dashes through the air with great speed. However, as she was very precise in her aim, the attack doesn't hit any of the buildings. Wasting no time, Saizen continues jumping from building to building as he closes in on the forest. Sada wasn't surprised when he dodged her initial attack, having duly noted his impressive speed earlier. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had even survived the attack with relatively minor injuries, considering how durable he appeared to be. Sada sighed, knowing that she would have to be patient with her attacks if she expected any of them to land. Noting that he picked up speed once more, she dashes after him, closing the gap a second time. "Headed to the forest I presume?" Sada asked when she had caught up with him once more. It was clear that Saizen was excited for battle, most likely enjoying the fact that he was up against a feisty young woman. Such a perv, Sada thought to herself. Part of her was sad that she was leaving Konoha already, as she had been hoping to explore just a little bit more. Saizen maintains his speed, refusing to show Sada his true potential. When he dashes, he makes sure to have a certain limit of velocity in order to throw her off. "Well then, seems like she's calmed down a bit." the man notes as he noticed her temper getting cooler. She stopped yelling and her facial expression fumes of irritation, not rage. "She's not as short-tempered as I expected. However, I cannot count on that just yet." Saizen rushes through Konoha and runs up its wall, reaching the top then making a leap of faith into the forest, landing between some trees and bushes. "I doubt she'd have trouble finding me with those eyes." he utters as he awaits the young Kunoichi. Sada remained unimpressed with his attempts to throw her off as she kept stride with him. Watching him run up the wall did little to deter as she quickly scaled the wall before skillfully leaping to open space, using her Byakugan to find him waiting below in a more shaded portion of the forest. She landed a few seconds after Saizen, before standing directly in front of him. "At least tell me this...why would you pull such a stunt on a woman you just met a few hours prior? Are you that lecherous?" Sada asked, irritation still coloring her voice as she stood her ground, before gathering herself into a Gentle Fist stance. Sada knew this was what he expected, but it did little to bother her, as she planned out several strategies dependent on a multitude of reactions to her tactics. "Am I that ... lecherous? Well, lecherous isn't the right description in my case. Well, not completely right I suppose. Some call me lustful, other call me an idiot, reckless, immoral, sloth, useless. They call me many things, but no one managed to uncover the truth behind my actions. I do have a reason, a simple one. However, I'd rather keep it for myself." the man declares as his facial expression becomes rather dull. His stance is neutral, yet he's prepared and on his guard. "In that case, a more encompassing phrase is the accidentally on purpose type...." Sada stated drily, noting that the man had not budged from his current position. Well then, let's help along, Sada thought to herself. She stood, exiting the initial stance before suddenly making handseals and causing the ground to fluctuate rapidly in the area around and underneath them, destabilizing it immensely. Keeping her Byakugan active, Sada mapped out the area underneath, looking for portions that had cracks or fissures to further aid her effort in unbalancing Saizen. Meanwhile, her vision allowed her to keep tabs on Saizen as well, knowing his speed was immense, though she had the sneaking suspicion he had been holding back, though she didn't know how much. Focused on maintaining the disturbed, she planned on the basis of whether or not Saizen would take to the air or try navigating the surface. The man notices the ground's movement underneath him. The woman is clearly doing her best to unbalance Saizen. Saizen stumbled for a second before leaping onto a tree branch and kneeling down on it. He knows that this technique of hers requires precise chakra control and concentration as well as remaining stationary. Saizen grabs a Kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. He throws it with great strength just beside her feet. The strength of the throw makes a whistling sound as the Kunai cuts through the air and is planted right beside Sada. By making the confrontation hand seal, Saizen triggers the tag. Ergo, detonating it, which makes a large smoke screen. However, Saizen keeps an eye on his opponent's chakra in order to locate her position. Sada watches on the kunai detonate around, noting they came from above, something which informed her that Saizen had moved to a tree branch. That didn't bother her however, as she took advantage of the smokescreen to leave the forest floor as well, scaling the tree with ease until she reached Saizen's branch, however, instead of stopping she continued one level higher, before throwing a kunai with an explosive tag attached at the base of Saizen's branch. She subsequently detonated it with the activation seal, causing the branch to fall to the earth below. Sada then utilized her activated eyes to scope out any potential landing areas, scattering more kunai with explosive tags around the immediate area to seal off potential landing spots, in the attempt to keep Saizen airborne while clouding up the area further. She then waited patiently for his reaction to the chain of events, keeping her guard up. Saizen analyses Sada's moves carefully. He notes that she's trying to overwhelm him with a succession of attacks, using her vision as an advantage. Well then, seems like I need to get just a bit more serious he thinks. Saizen's chain of thoughts is broken by a surprise Kunai attack from Sada. However, the attack is directed to the base of the tree branch. Once the kunai is planted in the tree branch, the explosive tag activates and is detonated which causes the tree branch to fall. Saizen displays no facial expressions of surprise nor anxiety. As the tag explodes, Saizen rockets from the tree branch with extreme pace enough to keep Sada wondering about his location for a few moments. "Now for the ultimate finisher." he thinks. Saizen appears behind Sada in a kneeling down position, weaving what is seemingly a tiger hand seal. "You're done." he whispers. "Sennen Goroshi!!" he utters before swiftly thrusting Sada with his hand seal with great force. Sada notes that Saizen disappears momentarily, but calmly maintains her position, utilizing all of her vision to note his final resting spot. I can't believe he's that fast, Sada said, noting his speed easily rivaled her aunt when he accessed the humble flicker. Waiting until he landed on her tree branch, Sada was given a very small window to react to his rather overt technique. As Saizen went for the "kill", Sada spun around with an enhanced roundhouse kick aimed at the side of Saizen's head. She utilized both the speed of the attack and the fact that he was focused on his "perverted" act to her advantage. Her goal was to unbalance him, and hopefully send him to the ground in rather unfortunate fashion, hopefully resulting in some level of an incapacitated state. Saizen's reflexes allow him to notice Sada's change of direction. Instead of evading it, Saizen grabs Sada's leg with his corresponding hand. Surprisingly, the man seems unaffected by the lightning in Sada's limb. This is due to his flowing of lightning chakra in his hand. Saizen grips her leg tightly. His grab is immensely strong and crushing. Saizen stands up, while maintaining a firm grip on the woman's leg. He pulls her towards him. "See ya." he says as he taps the woman's forehead with the index and middle fingers of his free hands. Simultaneously loosening the grip on her leg in order to give her the ability to fly away without causing and dislocations or serious injuries to her body. The attack wasn't extremely dangerous, Saizen is simply displaying his strength bit by bit. By sending her flying with a tap on the forehead. However, when Saizen grabbed Sada and sent her unceremoniously away, he made one mistake; the view. As she was at the beginnings of being propelled backwards, her skirt flew up, releasing a full view of what lie underneath in its entirety. It was a sight for sore eyes, and one that most would have been blinded by. For a pervert like Saizen though, it would be a revelation. Because she hadn't been sent that far backwards yet, Sada's compromised position might as well have been in Saizen's face. "Argh," was all Sada stated as she was sent headfirst into the forest. Using her near 360 degree vision to orient herself, she stopped her momentum by placing her hands beyond her head, catching the bark of a tree. From there, she nimbly redirects her momentum before landing nimbly on a branch. Once she saw how far she was pushed back, Sada conceded a grudging respect to Saizen. "He's a strong one isn't he," Sada thought begrudgingly, not aware of the predicament she had inflicted on him earlier. Hopping from branch to branch, she retraced her steps until Sai came into view once more. As Saizen gains a full-view of Sada's private parts, his eye widens with a glimmer as if he's a child staring at some sort of sweets. Due to his augmented vision, he caught a glimpse of outlines on the white paradise. As she comes out of the bushes, Saizen is grabbing his face with his right hand. Blood starts dripping from his face and on the tree branch, indeed it is his nose. Standing still, with his face obscured by shadows of the forest, his hand and his own hair. With his other hand, he makes a grip and squeezes as if he's crushing something. "Well damn, Sada-san. I saw everything. I didn't expect such beauty and vividness. It can only be described as heaven. Sada-san I saw ... YOUR PANTIES!!" he utters with a slight stutter, pointing at Sada with his left hand, while covering his face with his right. "But that is not only what I saw! ... You can say I saw some outlines too. Must be from moving to much and from the heat of the battle, eh?" he says with a dramatic tone. He then wipes the blood off his visage. "I have to say, Sada-san. What I saw ... was worth the blood shedding." he says, piercing her with his eagle eyes. Sada shook her head wearily as she heard what Saizen said, as well as the rather profuse amount of blood coming out of his nose. "To think I would draw first blood in such a manner," Sada muttered as the realization of what happened fully dawned on her. "I'm glad you enjoyed such a view," Sada stated dryly, no doubt thinking of what that meant for the battle, as she quickly lost interest after such a "heated" exchange. "Meh, I'm hungry again," she stated in an offhand manner, noting Konoha in the distance. She was surprised that they had already placed that much distance between themselves and the village. "What now?" she asked, before remembering what Saizen had done earlier. It piqued her interest, considering he showed such refined strength, an ability that seemed to be a lost art. This also made it apparent to her that he was holding back, something that didn't surprise her. But it did bring a question to her mind, one that Sada posed in immediate fashion. "How did you do that earlier? That level of speed and strength was ridiculous, but the control was....astounding," Sada pondered aloud, at a momentary loss for words as she figured out the mechanics of such effortless ability. Saizen stares at Sada for a few seconds. "Well, Sada-chan. Since you're not an enemy, I think I'll tell you the secret." he pauses. "You see, up till this moment, I've used my chakra control exactly two times. Each time, I've utilized my chakra for about one second. Ergo, the speed and strength I've displayed all along is mostly my own sheer strength and speed. However, as you might have realized by now. What I've displayed is no where near my maximum potential." he smirks and pauses for a few seconds once more, letting his words sink into Sada's mind. "You see, Sada-chan. There are many types of shinobi. You can say I'm not a fan of the jack of all trades. So I simply trained in a specific field ... And became the best in it!" he utters, maintaining eye contact with the woman. "Not to be cocky, but I've never been beaten in hand-to-hand combat, or any battle of physical prowess for that matter." Category:Great's Play of Words